She is a Hyuuga Afterall
by amexx21
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto knows she loves him, but he didn't notice that she doesn't have forever to wait.
1. Chapter 1 : Duty Comes First

_Months ago before the Great War_

The usual silent enveloped Hyuuga Manor, like any other night. Despite rumors about war have already spread within the village, none of Hyuuga members seem affected. They still maintained that composed look and cold demeanor, refused to show worry or fear.

These last several weeks, Hiashi Hyuuga and some elders have been involved in Kages talk to defeat Uchiha Madara. The clan involvement in upcoming war was so crucial that even other Kages strongly demand its support.

"Your Byakugan will play a great role in upcoming war Hiashi. We don't know yet how strong Madara has become, but in worst scenario Byakugan could be our trump card against Sharingan and Rinnegan. That's why I-"

"Excume me Tsunade-sama," Hiashi cut her words and looked straight into her eyes, with full dignity, "I already understand what role my clan should fit in. And yes, you have my word that Hyuuga family will not back down as long as we breathe in order to defend Konoha. The problem is, I fail to understand if your decision Kages, is worth my men's life" Hiashi gave the same cold look to other Kages, reminding them that Hyuuga only bow down to those who deserve.

Tsunade knew this will happen. The atmosphere grew thicker as Kage from Tsuna, Kumo, Ame and Kiri startled at his bluntness. They know that Hyuuga is pain in the ass, but they didn't expect this much.

"There will be no future if we lose this war Hiashi! What's more important than fight for our peace?" Raikage slammed his hand on the table, make it bent down and cracked a little.

"What kind of peace it is Raikage? If it only survives for a damn couple year or a little more!" Hiashi's eyes pierced toward Raikage, demanding an answer. His voice rose a little but he still maintained that crossed arm upon his chest.

"Hiashi", Tsunade tried to calm him

"Don't waste any time to convince me, if you are not convinced yourself Tsunade-sama. Hyuuga family has been too familiar with war. We are involved since the first war under the First Hokage's command, and it has been decades. When the war is over, what will you the Kages do? Do you really ready to make peace and forget those ugly scars behind?"

Another long silent moment.

"Let's call it a night," Hiashi called for some servants to enter the room and escorted his guest out, "seems like we are getting nowhere."

At the front gate he said his final words of the night, "please do come back when you have the answer" and gave a small nod to the Kages. When the door finally closed and the Kages dispatched, each of them knew that what Hiashi said was true.

At the other hall in southern wing of Hyuuga Manor, Neji Hyuuga took a faster step toward a certain room. When he arrived in front of the door, he gently asked permission to enter.

"Hinata…"

"Yes, come in Neji-nii"

As the door slid open, he could saw his cousin turned her body to face him. Dresses in red yukata, she looked gracious as always even when dark circles is formed under her eyes. Neji knew his cousin was barely getting sleep these past few days. He sit in front of her.

"It seems the war is inevitable anymore, Hinata"

"Has father make decision yet, Nii-san?"

"Not yet, but it wouldn't be too long"

Hinata took a little moment to close her eyes and drown in her mind. _It's about time…_

She opened them and turned her gaze to cherry tree beside her room. "Nii-san, please inform the council that I myself will represent the Hyuuga clan to attend the noble families meeting in Karasu", she responded decisively.

Neji was taken a while by Hinata's answer. She showed no hesitation and looked dignified, just like any Hyuuga did. Long ago Neji thought that Hinata was destined to be a failure, but since he knew her better he found out so many faces that his beloved cousin has hidden from people, even from her own father. And this face right before his eyes was one of them.

"Understood", he answered shortly only to receiving a warm, gratitude smile of Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2 : Resolution

_Nii-san…_

Her heart feel a pang of pain when she let go his cousin's hand. She can't hide those tears as they fall from her eyes. The united shinobi army may have won the war, but they lose so much.

Remaining shinobi alive cheer and sob when Naruto and Sasuke bring Madara down, thus ended the war. Medic nin hurriedly run to Naruto and Sasuke to treat them. Several others evacuate injured shinobi to safer place. They all are exhausted, and sad and happy. When Hinata looks around, she grateful that many faces that she knows are alive. The world around her goes busy very fast again as many shinobi walk back and forth to retrieve bodies. Sun is rising in the blue sky, giving a signal that a new life is about to begin.

Hinata actually is just about few miles away from Naruto, but the crowd that surrounding him block her sight from the yellow haired ninja. _They must be very proud of him._

 _You have done it Naruto. You bring a new hope to our village._ Her warm eyes gaze to a place where Naruto is probably laying. She keeps her body still. She aware that one by one, her friends start to run to Naruto's direction. It begin with Kiba and Akamaru, that by passing her energetically.

 _I've promised you to be by your side as always, and never doubt you._ Shikamaru, Choji and Shino follow suit. _You see? I keep my promise till very end right?_ Tenten and Ino run behind them with wet cheeks and glistening eyes.

 _You will make a very good Hokage._ Sai flying above her. _Be stonger Naruto, I believe in you._ Lee is the last person coming to him. She could follow suit, but she chooses not. _Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto._

Hinata smiles proudly and lifted her chin high, and with a take of breath she turned around and walk away from the crowd. Silently vanished to dense forest.


	3. Chapter 3 : Curiosity

A month after the war, Konoha still busy rebuilding itself. Many shinobi with medium to serious injury are prohibited to leave from the hospital, such make the hospital crowded. It never happened before that Konoha Hospital could be this noisy and in disarray.

Shizune who take order in hospital is seen pacing back and forth to tent to injured shinobi as well as civilian. From the moment Tsunade was declared retired from her position, Hatake Kakashi has been appointed to be the next Hokage. Despite the inauguration ceremony has yet to be held, Kakashi already takes control over Konoha. He commands civilian and shinobi to work together to build Konoha again. At the same time, Shikamaru practices under his direct supervisor to be the next advisor. Nobody knows what kind of plan that the Sixth Hokage pulls to Konoha's future, but one that is certain, he doesn't like caged at Hokage's office.

"Yo Hokage," a certain pineapple head boy enter the Hokage's room, "what do you want?"

"Ohayou Shikamaru", he said with smile plastered in his face.

"Don't ohayou-me. The last time you put that smile, you make me traveled to Kumo alone damn it", Shikamaru scowls his trademark face. He still remembered how Kakashi ordered him on diplomatic mission to Kumo just a week after the war. And he insisted him to go alone, to handle works worth for three person at once. He want to kick his Hokage right in the face if it not too troublesome.

"Shikamaru", breaking the silent Kakashi's voice goes to business mode, "I need you to gather all your friends next Monday afternoon, at the main gate."

"hmm, who's coming?"

"Several noble families, their annual meeting will be held here in Konoha. So we are going to host them. That's why I need you and all your friends to be present."

"Troublesome. That meeting is boring."

"It _was_ ," said Kakashi shortly. Shikamaru eyes wince suspiciously when he catches Kakashi's hidden meaning. "I'm looking forward for something interesting. I have to admit I didn't see it coming, but it coming anyway and some adjustments need to be done".

"What are you implying, Hokage?" his voice serious.

"Do you notice how fast we build this village again Shikamaru?" Kakashi stand up from his chair and go to the window behind him. From Hokage office, he and Shikamaru can see most of Konoha. Don't bother to wait Shikamaru's answer, he goes on "with that level of destruction, it is a miracle we can recover at this pace".

Shikamaru probably doesn't know much about Konoha financially, but he catches the sign. "Could it be-"

"The Noble Families are definitely up to something. Nah, I can't tell you the detail right now. So, you are dismissed", smirk appeared before Shikamaru's eyes. Shikamaru can't help but to get curious what's going to happen.

XXX

 _Arrghhh….it's been a month since I was locked in this damn hospital!_ Physically, he has been recovered, yet Lady Tsunade insists he couldn't leave yet.

"Sakura-chan…"

"hhm..", the pink haired kunoichi doesn't bother to look at him, she is busy checking his vital sign. Even when she replays his chat halfheartedly, he knows he gets her attention.

"When will I get dismissed?"

"For God's sake, Naruto! It's the hundred time I heard that question. I've told you, when Tsunade-sama says you may leave, you'll leave!" she holds her fist just centimeters away from Naruto's face. "Don't you get it?!"

"But it's been too long. I am alright. I want to go outside, and meet the others", of course Naruto doesn't back off. He really wants to go outside. He wants to pay tribute to those who die in battle, especially Neji. That day, he came to Neji's burial ceremony standing next to Hinata. He could still rewind the moment when Neji let his body become Naruto's shield. He died for him and Naruto won't let him died in vain. He has promised to become stronger, a man worthy enough to be Hokage. Speaking about Neji, Naruto hardly meet his cousin after that burial ceremony. She never visit him in hospital, even while all their friends come. Also, he don't hear much about her. Even Kiba barely speaks about her.

 _I saw it when her shoulder trembling. That day when Neji was buried, she wears that unfamiliar face though. Many of us sobs when we paid Neji our last tribute. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and several other girls incapable to hide their puffy eyes. But when I glanced at her, her eyes seem distant, as if she wasn't there among us. She refused to sob, and hold her chin high. Although I can saw her trembling a bit, she stood proudly. Man, she must be really tough. It's already too late when Hanabi caught me gazing at her. Of course instinctively I turn my gaze, Hyuuga family's glare is the least thing I wanted that day_

"Ne Sakura, do you see Hinata recently?"

"Hmm, no" Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "What it is?"

"Nothing." _Oh man, where is she?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Ambush

_Why do I keep seeing this trees over and over again?_ "Sis, you sure we're not lost?" Hanabi cuts her sister's steps just right before Hinata makes a turn. "Where in the world are we?" she demands with hands in her waist. Hanabi has passed the same banyan tree for the fourth time since she enters the woods, and she starts to lose patience. _Yes of course, it is the same banyan tree, definitely! It is so huge that you must be blind if you don't recognize_. She and Hinata are taking a walk through the southern woods of Konoha. She actually doesn't quite sure where they are going, her sister just insisted her to come along. The problem is, after seeing the same banyan tree over and over again she begins to suspect that they are lost. Though, she admits she never gets this deeper before.

"Nope. We are in the right path", Hinata assures her with her smile, "just a little bit more". Hinata resumes her walk. Behind her, Hanabi tails her closely.

"Those banyan trees are planted by our ancestor Hanabi, decades ago. When villages fought among themselves, those trees made the woods became a maze, thus enemies often would lost here. Unfortunately, because of its complexity, even most Konoha people begin to forget the right path. But, as the Hyuuga family member we shall not forget what our ancestors left behind. This is your first time being here, so it just normal for you to feel lost."

 _As expected of my sister. Well, she maybe not very strong but she sure knows a lot. Ah, I guess time really past quickly heh? I feel it just yesterday when she got beaten by endless training, whether with Father or Neji-nii._

"Say Sister, about the family. You know I've been wondering, is it because of me that you choose to take the burden?"

Hinata stops immediately when she hears what Hanabi said. She looks into her sister's eyes, and studying her expression carefully. "Where that idea came from Hanabi?"

Hanabi indeed still under-age to mingle with the Family business, but she is aware what kind of person her sister is. Hinata is a kind woman, mild mannered and rather be hurt than hurt people. She also knows best that Hinata keeps everything to herself. It just that, after Pain's attack long ago, she somehow acted differently.

Breaking the gaze, Hanabi looks into the ground. With a gentle voice she murmurs to herself, "you never want to be involved in the family business before, Sis. You hate it. But… but with your choice right now, it seems to me like you give up your dream", Hanabi knows her words may hurt Hinata, that's why she keeps her eyes firm to the ground. "You have dream to live normal, to love someone and being loved since forever. But, given this situation it is hardly achievable. If I were more capable, I wish you don't have to do it for me Sis."

Hinata can feel the pain of her sister. After a deep breath she come closer to her, and lift her face up, so that their eyes meet again. "It's not because of you, Hanabi", said her with sincere smile.

"I still hold on to that dream, the thing is that right now I see it from a different perspective. I still can live normal, even though my definition of normal has change. I still want to love and to be loved, what happened to me is just I grow up Hanabi. It's my own choice dear Sister."

Hanabi now has a furrow on her forehead. "Then, does your love remain unchanged? I mean, with Naruto…"

There is a long silent.

Hinata walks few steps away, and gaze into the blue sky. "If he does care, maybe I'll explain it later…" They both remain silent for quite some time. The wind strokes the branches tenderly. The blue sky presents a calming view for Hinata. She likes to be swept away by the tenderness of the wind and the brightness of the sky. They make her mind peaceful. She takes her time to close her eyes, and just indulge in the moment…

Until the wind velocity seems to increase

Hinata snaps open her eyes instinctively, her byakugan is activated. "Hanabi, come closer."

Without more explanation, Hanabi understands what her sister means. She comes closer, and put her back on her sister's back. Her byakugan is also activated. She get into position. With her byakugan, she saw some bodies are approaching them. Despite just a blur, she can recognize they are wearing Konoha ninja's gear. _Wait, those mask, Anbu?_

"I saw Anbu coming Sis"

"Don't let your guard down Hanabi. Something is off."

Seconds after that, the Anbu finally reach them. They land on trees nearby and surround them. There are 13 Anbu around Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata sent them her glare.

"Lady Hinata, Miss Hanabi", this man with cat mask is likely to be the squad leader, he gives Hinata and Hanabi a simple nod.

"What are you Anbu doing here?" Hanabi still hold her hands in position.

"They are not Anbu Hanabi", Hinata says calmly with her hands still by her side.

"Eh?"

"They have a different kind of chakra".

"Well well, what an observation. As expected of a Byakugan Princess," that man pulls out a kunai and point it to Hinata, "it will be easier if you comply Lady. So we don't need to hurt you".

"Just dream!" Hanabi strikes a blow on that man. At that very moment, the fight is inevitable. 5 Anbu surround Hanabi and one by one attack her. Hanabi has made a reckless move, because of her sudden strike she now separated from Hinata.

On the other side, Hinata come face to face with that cat-masked man. Instead of pulling out kunai, Hinata pulls out a medium sized fan as her weapon. She has become accustomed to use that fan expertly. She lets the fan closed to repel the kunai and the blade. Her fan is as strong as blade. With combination of her Juuken and weaponry skill, she knocks the man right in the chest. Making him immobile for a while.

Watching their leader knocked down, the remaining imposter attack Hinata simultaneously. She activated her 8-trigrams 32 palms to handle them. To her surprise, the imposter are stronger than she expected. _They are not just common imposter._ They managed to dodge some of her palm. Their combination attack also in sync. Hinata has to swift places between attacks. Even when she successfully makes a hit, they are all men, so of course their stamina are more durable.

When she just make a hit on someone chest, the imposter leader come back again to battleground. But right now, he choose to march toward Hanabi. Realizing his sister is in danger, Hinata make a blow jutsu to send her attacker away. She runs to Hanabi. She doesn't feel when one of her attacker fly a kunai in her direction, and that kunai graces her left arm. Blood dripping out.

Hanabi has worn out, she barely can land a hit. Moreover with the squad leader pointing his blade to her. That blade aims for her shoulder, and it will slash her by any second. Fortunately Hinata comes in time to dodges that blade with her fan. Even though that blade slips and hurt her palm. Gaining her last power, she strikes a powerful juuken to the ground, causing a loud explosion and the dirt to spread. She uses this opportunity to snatch Hanabi and run away, back to Konoha.

The imposter keep following them. They leap branches after branches. What they don't know is that when Hinata knocked down the leader for the first time, she managed to send a notification to Hyuuga family. _They will arrive soon, pull yourself together Hanabi._

Some miles ahead finally Hinata can feel the familiar chakra, her aid has come.


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunion

Hiashi was beyond mad when he learned that both of his daughters were attacked. He himself marched into the woods after Hinata's message came, and luckily he arrived in time. The imposter ran off as soon as the Hyuuga squad came into sight. Hiashi ordered his men to chase them, didn't matter if that mean until the village's border. He then immediately took Hinata and Hanabi to the hospital.

"I'm alright Father, it's just a cut", Hinata's reassuring words seem ineffective to calm Hiashi. Hiashi just gives her a stern look. Hinata only has minor injury, other than bandaged arm and palm, there are only several bruises. Inside a room several meters away, Hanabi is being tended by Shizune since an hour ago. She doesn't have cuts, but her internal wound is pretty serious. She still unconscious. Hiashi has sent news to Kakashi about the ambush, and he is expecting the Hokage to come to hospital as soon as possible. Outside the building, several Hyuuga men are patrolling alongside some Anbu members. They keep their presence unnoticed to civilian. The order is clear, don't let civilian know about the ambush and Hanabi's condition.

Injured shinobi is common sight in Konoha hospital, therefore when other patients see Hinata sits on corridor bench with Hiashi beside her, they are not surprised. They merely think she must be injured in training. They don't notice her blood-stained kimono which covered with shawl.

 **Meanwhile, in another wing of the hospital…**

 _Why there are so many Hyuuga men around the hospital? Does something happened?_ _Better ask someone._

"oi oi, miss nurse!"

"Hmmm, yes Naruto? Do you need medicine?"

"No I don't, I'm alright. Nah, actually I wonder if something happened."

The nurse raise a brow, "what do you mean by 'something'? If it is accident or sick people, yes of course, they are hospital's best friends, hehe".

"Jeez come on, I can see Hyuuga men anywhere today, does someone from Hyuuga family fall sick?"

"hhhmm," the nurse put her fingers in her chin, "don't think so, they must be following Hiashi-sama."

"Hiashi-sama?"

"Some nurses meet him in west wing, but they don't know exactly what he is doing. Maybe it's just minor injury treatment Naruto, nothing special."

"He is accompanied by this much shinobi just for regular treatment?!"

"Oh boy, 4 or 5 guards is just normal for noble family."

 _Eh, four? So she doesn't know about the other dozen outside then. Weird, something is indeed happened._

"Naruto? Hey, do you need anything else?"

"Ah, nope! Thank you by the way!" Naruto waves his hand and runs through the corridor. He goes to west wing to investigate further. Along the way, many patients greet him or simply wave to him. A few people even stop him to have a little chat. After this and that, and another this and that, he finally made it to the upper floor of west wing. He walks through the corridor slowly, scanning the area for a certain Hyuuga family leader.

 _There he is!_ He runs to him.

 _Eh? Kakashi-sensei?_

What surprise him more is that when he identifies the woman between them whose kimono ripped and stained in blood. Instinctively, Naruto set his pace faster.

xxx

 **A moment before**

"Excuse me Hinata-sama, the messenger will be ready in five minutes." A Hyuuga ninja comes closer to Hinata and hand her the messenger's identity document. Hinata and Hiashi have been joined by Kakashi.

"Thank you." Hinata checks the document carefully. This messenger comes from special unit of Anbu. He is the fastest shinobi in Anbu squad.

"Are you sure about this Hinata?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. The attack has proved our suspicion. They Nobles will not back down before they get rid of me. If I can lure them out, we might find evidences of their dirty work."

"Very well then, if that's your wish. I believe in you. However Hinata…if things turn bad, I don't have any choice but to "wipe" you."

"Hai, I keep my word Hokage-sama."

When the messenger arrives, Hinata gives him a confidential letter with Hyuuga seal. She gives a short and crystal clear order, "he has to reach Konoha by Monday afternoon."

Xxx

 _Na- naruto?_ She catches his glimpse just seconds after the messenger left. "Naruto?"

Kakashi doesn't need to turn his head, he knows his chakra too well. "Apparently yes, and he is coming this way", he said lazily.

"Noisy brat."

"Don't be too harsh Hiashi," Kakashi turns his body and waves his hand, "Oii Naruto!"

"Hinataaaaaaaa, are you alright?" Naruto is dumb, yes he is. But at least he doesn't need to be that dumb by grabs her by the shoulder, scanning her from top to toe in front of Hyuuga Hiashi. The latter man is seriously not happy with this noisy brat. Given such treatment make Hinata blush a little. She avoids his gaze.

Kakashi just smirks happily to such a scene. He loves to see an annoyed face of Hiashi. _Lovely expression, if it can last longer._ Before someone snapped he pull the boy away. "My my, that's not the right way to greet a Lady after such a long time Naruto."

"jeezz," He scowled. "Who did this to you Hinata?"

"Doesn't matter Naruto. It's just a cut," she smiles to assure him.

The sun is setting to set, the sky begin to turns to crimson shade. This is the first time Naruto sees her after the war, and he upsets because she is hurt. She is standing just in front of him, within his reach. He has stood beside her this close before, at the war. Maybe because the sun, he feels warm and calm. _Ah, this feeling…three years ago I did feel the same thing._ He remembers the similar moment they share long ago. Naruto search for more memories in his head. The wind blows her dark hair. _Because… I love you_ _._

 _Eeh?_ He startled himself, slight blush appear on his face.

"What is it Naruto?"

"No-nothing, I'm okay" he awkwardly puts his hand behind his head and turns his head to the sky. Yet, he steals a glance to the Hyuuga princess. _That's right, she confessed to me when Pain attacked the village. It has been three years._ Images of his battle with Pain play in his head. _I don't remember much of it, when I saw she was bleeding my eyes gotten black all of sudden._ He looks her once more. This is the first time he can look her deeply and directly without her being passed out. Her eyes are warm but full of wisdom. _Beautiful._

Maybe because he has lost in his mind, Naruto forgets to ask about the Hyuuga men around.

 ** _What's deal that Kakashi and Hinata have? And how Hinata get to that point? Let's head back to several years ago._**


	6. Chapter 6 : Her Past

**Hii, thank you so much for all your support. When most of you said that my story is a bit short, I reread them from the beginning and said, "Omg, it's indeed short!" I also realize that I'm still not good, my earlier chapters were like hurriedly written (I'm sorry). Thus why I think I need to slow down. I put down all my ideas, I sort this and that and finally get back on the track. Thank you for bearing with it all this time. The idea basically still the same, I just make adjustment in few parts. So this is the new version of chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. Arigatou.**

-xxx-

No one expected the sudden death of her mother. Mother still so young. Hanabi still an infant by then, she was taken care mostly by the housemaid. Her father spent all his time in office and training ground. He rarely showed up for dinner. I don't mind, it must be hard for Father to hide his sadness. I must not be a burden for him. Sometimes Hanabi would cry in the middle of the night. She would stealthily enter his little sister room to soothe her. This night was the same. But after Hinata got back to her room Hanabi would cry again. The housemaid requested her to just stay in her room because it's already late. She dragged her foot to bed. She put the blanket up to her head and covered her ears. If I could do something for her. Tears fell to her cheek. She drifted away in dream.

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Someone's calling me? The soft voice kept calling her but she couldn't open her eyes.

"Relax. Imagine someplace then open your eyes slowly, Hinata."

She did as suggested, Hinata thought of blue sky. Then slowly she opened her eyes. She felt amused. Before her there was an endless blue sky, so quiet and peace.

"Hinata?"

"Where are you?"

"Here, behind you."

As she turn around, there was a handsome man smiling to her. He was so tall and charming. His long dark blue hair was locked in ponytail. He had loose fringe in both side of his face. And the most important thing was that this man also has Byakugan, her family's eyes.

"Hallo Hinata", the charming smile plastered on his face, "do you know who I am?"

I have seen this uncle before. He was my family. But where did I see him? Hinata studied his face, then his clothes then back to his face again.

"You are from main family right Uncle?"

The said man only nods and hid his smile behind his fan. Hinata observed him once more. A small hint hit her brain.

"You are my great grandfather!" said her with pointed finger.

The said man burst into laugh. "Correct! As expected of my great granddaughter." The man bowed so that his eyes in Hinata's level. "So how could you know?"

"You have Father's and Grandfather's look. All of the head have that intimidating look behind their usual face. So you must be the previous head which means you are my great grandfather."

"Smart cute girl," he ruffled her hair. "My stupid grandson is so lucky to have you. Please call me Yuuki."

"How did you come to my dream Yuuki-sama?"

"We have a bond Hinata. Every time you need me, then I will come to you. Come, take my hand. Let's have a walk."

"Hai."

xxx

"It's all because of you!"

"I'm sorry Neji-nii."

"If you were stronger, my father shouldn't have to die!"

No-No. Stop. Don't this again. Please stop.

Hinata cried out.

"Bad dream again Miss?" her servant, Yoba-san entered her room. Apparently she heard Hinata screaming.

"Yes, Yoba-san." Hinata panted. "I'm sorry I wake you up."

"It's alright. There there, go to sleep again. Tomorrow you have early class."

"Hai."

Hinata tried to close her eyes again yet she was not sleepy at all. "Yuuki-sama?" she mumbled.

"You need to sleep my dear child."

"I can't. Why it has to be me Yuuki-sama?" tears formed in this girl's eyes. "Uncle has to die for me."

"Hinata, listen to me. There is always a purpose for everything. You may not understand right now, but you will. Pull yourself together my child. Don't let him die in vain."

xxx

The next day Hinata was taken by her Father to meet Uchiha family. Hinata was six years old by then, so the massacre of Uchiha family didn't happen yet. The meeting was more of a formality because Hiashi was forced to come by the Third Hokage. Her father disliked Fugaku Uchiha as much as Fugaku despised him. When the meeting was about to begin, she was told by her father to wait outside.

The Uchiha compound was so foreign to her. She only visited this place twice before. Hinata only remembered few place of it. She looked for a quiet place to sit. After some time wandering around, she arrived in a small ground behind the main building. The ground was nearly empty. Beside some wooden swords and straw men, there are only wooden log laying around. She stopped here and there to carefully examine the place.

"Who's there?" a man called her from behind the tree.

"Ah, good morning. I am Hyuuga Hinata. My father is having meeting with Fugaku-sama." She said timidly.

"Oh, so you are the Hyuuga kid," said him flatly. The man sat back to his previous spot under the tree.

Hinata came forward. She approached the man.

"What are you doing here Uchiha-san?"

"Nothing."

Hinata studied the man's face. He closed his eyes so Hinata couldn't see his eyes. He seemingly tall and well-built. His hand gripped a kunai. Little callous on his hand, so he prefers jutsu than hand combat. His chakra control was beyond average for someone his age. This man must came from the main family.

"Stop staring at me like that kid," suddenly this man opened his eyes and glared to Hinata. His eyes were activated. They were only ten feet in distance so Hinata could watch his eyes very clearly. They were normal like any Sharingan but emotionless. The man before her was blank. The more she looked into him the more she saw darkness. It's just happen, like something connected the two. Something inside her tremble as if she looked into something familiar. A complex feeling that long suppressed. A sorrow. Desperation.

"Someone close to me said I shouldn't lose hope even in darkest time," Hinata blurted out.

Even only in slightest moment, he was taken aback by Hinata's word. The man narrowed his eyes. "I don't. Now go away."

Her face turned sad. Liar. I knew that feeling very well. "You are bad at lying Uchiha-san," Hinata bowed to him then turned around. The Uchiha man kept his gaze at her. He felt like this little kid read him.

"Hold on," he stood up. "What's your name?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata", she bowed once more and left.

Little known to Itachi that the little kid he met would be his most trusted person in future. This short meeting eventually began the friendship between them.

xxx

"Ah not this again."

Hinata found herself traveled back to the past. It was Yuuki-sama memories. He was in his twenty. Yuuki-sama lived in First Hokage period. Most of his memories were war, assassination and another war. Shinobi world was very unstable. Each village tried to destroy another village. Peace talk was impossible to happen. She saw how Yuuki-sama has to watch death almost every day, whether by his own hand or his men. His hand was soaked in blood. Her great grandfather's eyes were full of sadness. It hurt her to see him like that. Hinata ran from this memory but soon trapped in another.

She looked younger Hinata was losing her battle with Hanabi. She laid on the ground while her father watching her with upset look and then left her. The scene soon replaced with her battle with Neji-nii in Chuunin exam. It was another losing battle. Again, her father just left her. She then pulled to another memory. This time when she was still in academy. She was bullied because of her weak body. Hinata closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch the rest of it. When she opened them the scene before her has changed again.

She was seven, little Hinata dashed through the hallway. In her hand a scrap of letter with shocking message was written by Hyuuga Anbu shinobi.

It's too late, Itachi has done it.

The letter was sent to his father. She found it on his desk soon after Hiashi left in hurry. Many shinobi were hunting Itachi in every corner of Konoha. Her foot kept on running to a place that he might be. She need to find him. Hinata sprinted through many shortcuts. Several times, she almost crossed path with Anbu, fortunately she successfully avoided them.

"A little more".

It was a secluded place near the border. Itachi used to be there to be alone. After several minutes, she made it to the place. Itachi was there, he was standing soaked in blood. In front of him laid unconscious Sasuke. Hinata rushed out from the bushes and ran to Sasuke.

"Thank God," she then focused her mind to Itachi. She couldn't mutter a word. Her face could only ask why. What kind of sorrow that drove her friend into this. How hurt he had been.

"Don't speak a thing about me to anyone, Hinata."

Hinata closed her mouth with her palm. Her emotions were so stirred she didn't know how to response. Her byakugan told her that few miles behind them a squad of Anbu were coming.

"Go. Run Itachi. Run." That's the only words she could mutter.

"Miss. Miss Hinata wake up Miss!"

Someone shook her shoulder, she jerked spontaneously. Hinata awoke from her dream. Her body was sweating so much.

"Another bad dream?"

"Ah yes," she said weakly. "Thank you Yoba-san."

She stepped out from her bed. She was 14 years old. Hinata almost had bad dream every night. She barely slept actually. Hinata opened her window. She needed air, she needed to breathe properly.

"I'm sorry you have to look into those ugly memories of mine."

"It's alright Yuuki-sama", she smiled to him. "I was the one who forced you to teach me the forbidden jutsu."

"Your father will angry if he knows you used it to save that Uchiha's life".

"Definitely," they giggled when imagining the shocked and angry Hiashi.

"Yuuki-sama, I think I will accept Lady Tsunade's offer." Yuuki-sama stepped closer to her. As usual he played his fan in his hand.

"That job will cost you your sanity my dear, even worst your life." He sound concerned.

"But I can make sure there will be no more Itachi, Yuuki-sama. Moreover I already activated the forbidden jutsu. It will be a shame if I couldn't use it to protect my dearest people."

"Fine then. But do promise me that you will survive as long as possible my child," he stroke her cheek.

"I promise."

xxx

It's only about two years later that Hiashi finally found out. Pain had brought destruction to his village yet at the same time revealed her daughter's secret. He got suspicious when Hinata's doctor explained how bad she was injured. The doctor said her injury was not resulted from single battle, but from long period of exhaustion and physical trauma. The doctor also mentioned the fatigue muscle in her eyes. They were overused.

Hiashi then checked her daughter's chakra system using a special spell and technique. Had she not unconscious and lost most of her energy, he wouldn't notice irregular flow of her chakra. Her current chakra had different color and moved in double speed within her body. This chakra was the one which saved her life. He then knew for sure, Hinata was doing something behind his back.

xxx

In Hyuuga compound sometime after the Great War, Hinata was playing chest with Kakashi.

"Your turn Hokage-sama."

"I bet Hiashi was dumbfounded when he realized your double job."

"I bet you were no different," she eliminated one more of Kakashi's pion. "You stared me for a long time when Lady Tsunade told you."

"That was a normal reaction," he got rid of Hinata's horse pion. "I was more shocked to hear that you know Itachi very well."

"We understand each other well because we shared similar pain Hokage-sama. I respect him. It was because of him that I activated this forbidden jutsu."

"Tsunade told me that jutsu drains out your life energy."

"It's true. That's why I want to retire as soon as possible after we handle this problem. I have promised my predecessor to live longer."

Kakashi had learnt much about the forbidden jutsu. It turned out Tsunade's purpose when she visited Hyuuga compound months before the Great War was to persuade Hiashi to activate this forbidden jutsu of Byakugan. This jutsu provided a very strong shield to protect something, at very high cost of risking life. He was reluctant to fulfill Tsunade's demand because not every Hyuuga member could activate it properly. In their match Kakashi was leading the point. He knocked more pion than Hinata could. Their match soon interrupted by the arrival of Anbu spy.

"Hokage-sama. Captain."

"We are listening Sagara," Kakashi let him to proceed.

"Similar to Captain's prediction, there were several secret meeting conducted by Nobles. However our men didn't report any contact between Nobles and rogue shinobi who killed Shiraisi's, Nobisuke's and Hagane's heir, Captain."

Hinata and Kakashi stared each other.

"Can you bring me the complete list of Nobles who involved in that secret meeting Sagara?"

"Yes Captain."

"Thank you. You may leave."

"Hai."

"So there is indeed another person who help Nobles to eliminate Shiraisi's, Nobisuke's and Hagane's heir."

"Whoever he/she is, that person wanted us to be distracted by this Nobles thing."

"Your point is?"

"We have no clue to trace who is this person might be. This person is very cautious with his plan. He is not some ordinary criminal."

"Keep digging though until this person shows up Hinata."

"Of course."

"By the way, we will be counting on you in the upcoming meeting."

"Understood."

"We will not let them do as their wish."

"Definitely Hokage-sama. If they think they can overthrow Hyuuga that easily, they really underestimate us. I will make sure to make them realize their position."

"Good. Tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you. Ah checkmate! It looks like I win again Hokage-sama", said her cheerfully.

"Shit."


	7. Chapter 7 : Into the Battle

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Our blonde shinobi leaps through the rooftops. His foot moves lazily from one rooftop to another since morning. He only want to stroll around, with no particular destination. Kakashi has not given him any mission yet. He has nothing to do at all.

At noon he run to Choji in front of a convenience store with two large bags full of food. They walk together to academy ninja to meet Shino. They want to cheer on Shino for his inauguration as teacher. Naruto thought he was kidding when he said he wanted to be teacher. He mocks him that the students must be afraid of his monstrous bugs, in which replied by a smack in the head by Shino. Meanwhile Choji decides to succeed the family, he will train to be a decent family head under the elders' supervision. Apparently the elders also suppress him to get marry, as soon as possible. Poor Choji. At Academy they also meet Shikamaru. Shikamaru definitely succeeds his late father's position. He is the busiest shinobi among them. He travels a never ending diplomatic mission to four Konoha's allies. Naruto swears Shikamaru is cursing a lot behind their Hokage's back, and sometimes in front of him. They go to nearby restaurant to celebrate Shino's inauguration and wait for the others to come.

Choji orders takoyaki first and four large glass drinks for them. They are reminiscing their childhood, about Iruka sensei, about their past mission, anything. How they almost got killed, how they learnt new jutsu, how Neji would scold them for every unplanned moves they make. They were really foolish back then.

"Ya! Don't get happy by yourself boys!" Ino's loud scold dim their laugh. She enter the restaurant with Sakura, both with flower in each hand. "Congratulation Shino," said Sakura friendly to Shino. "And don't get gloomy in front of kids!" added Ino. They hand him the flower, Shino said thank you in return.

"Been a while Naruto, feeling well?"

"So much better Ino. Hospital is so uncool", he murmured.

Sakura and Ino sit beside Shikamaru. Sakura works in hospital when she has spare time. Being Tsunade's disciple she become so skillful in medical term. Ino, on the other hand, lays low in her flower shop in between her missions. She said she didn't want to stress her life as it will cause her skin aging. The boys still consider them to be the loudest girl in entire village. Soon after their arrival, Tenten enter the restaurant with one hand hold a gift box while the other dragging Sai's collar.

"Eeww, you are dragging him like a dog Ten", Shikamaru mumbled.

"Dog is a lot more obedient Shikamaru. For Shino sake, I have to use force to bring him here!"

"Nah nah, don't get noisy. Sit here", Shino asked them to sit beside him.

"Hahaha, look at your face Sai", Naruto couldn't help but to mock his teammate.

A vain popped on Sai's perfectly poker face. "Watch your mouth Naruto," said him with full smile.

Sai was often asked to train Anbu junior member. With all of his experience Kakashi expects him to become a future mentor to Anbu squad. Tenten opens her own weapon shop. Thanks to all her famous friend, her shop become popular in no time.

"Where is Lee by the way?"

"He is training with Kankuro in Suna Ten," Choji explained shortly. He gets himself a large bowl of meat soup. The party is like a feast. There are so many foods on the table. Lee loves training too much, it's already his third training session in a month. Lee has sent letter to Shino to congratulate him. He wished him a super wonderful happy years of teaching.

"WOOIII Shinoooo! Congratulations!" a dog barked and ran to Shino. It followed by its master behind. Together they jump to Shino and press him until the latter man hardly breathe. Akamaru licks his face over and over again.

"Ha ha ha, stop it you two. Shino is hardly breathing," Sakura reminded Kiba to let go of Shino. Although he is annoyed, Shino understand that Kiba and Akamaru are very happy for him. He stand back and then sit in his previous spot.

"Woow, what a feast! Already wasting your money heh Shino? Let's dig in Akamaru!" Kiba spontaneously grab the nearest grilled meat and shove it to his mouth.

"Slow down Kiba, you will choked yourself", Shikamaru said.

"Can't-help -iit…" mouth full with food, "it's so yummy…we have to enjoy it to - our heart content".

Kiba developed a new technique with Akamaru. He once asked Naruto to have spar with him. But that time Shizune didn't allow it. Kiba seems to get stronger day by day. And he is taller too. Actually Naruto hopes Kiba wouldn't come alone. Where is she? She never late before. Could it be she forget about this? Nah, impossible. I told her repeatedly about the party when we met at hospital before.

"Hey Kiba, don't you ask Hinata to come along?"

"Sorry Naruto, Hinata already has something to do. She can't come."

"Busy again?" Tenten argued.

"Sort of, but she had congratulated Shino the other day, didn't she Shino?"

"Yes, she came to my place yesterday. I don't mind guys, she is just busy".

"How is she doing Shino? Really I haven't seen her for so long", Sakura asked.

"She is good Sakura, don't worry about it". Shino take a sushi and about to put it in his mouth. He only pauses because of annoying stare from the blonde shinobi in front of him. Naruto furrows.

"What is it Naruto?!"

"That's all? She is good, that's all?"

"Yes it is. What? Did I make a mistake?"

"Didn't she tell you something else? You are her teammate, you are supposedly to know more of her."

"Well I'm sorry for knowing nothing more. But Hinata is Hinata Naruto. She never speaks about herself," Shino replied shortly. Kiba stops chewing his food, he doubt whether to comment or not. After some consideration, he better close his lips.

"Let's just ask Hinata tomorrow at the Noble meeting guys. She will be there. And I remind you once again, don't ever dare to come late."

"Yeeah yeah yeah Mr. Advisor, don't fret" Ino teased him.

Don't tell me they have no idea that Hinata was hurt. So even Kiba and Shino also barely know her. Why does she do it? What is she thinking? Arrghhh, she makes me worry. Alright then, let's check on her after this. I have to make sure that Hinata's alright! Yosh!

He mean it when he said that. So after the party was concluded he go to Hyuuga compound to check on her. He is welcomed by a young housemaid at the front gate, the maid asks him to wait outside. She leaves the gate slightly open. Naruto leans by the heavy gate with closed eyes. I wish Hiashi doesn't show up.

"Hey stupid man, what are you doing in my front gate?" It was a girl's voice that startled him. Naruto straightens his body and turns around. The girl put her arm in front of her chest. She has a foul mood on her face.

"Hi Hanabi," Naruto greeted her, "how do you do?" it is a normal spontaneous question when you meet someone for the first time in a while, yet it is also a mistake if the person in question is clearly not in a good state. Damn it. Hanabi has scratches on her face, and some bruises on her arm.

"Stupid", she narrowed her eyes.

Why they are all so annoyed of me? Like father like daughter, Hanabi resembles her father too much. Thank God Hinata doesn't inherit those fierce look. "Did you get injured when training Hanabi?"

"Hem," Hanabi nods. Naruto doesn't need to know about the ambush. Although Shizune has let her to go home, Hanabi still prohibited to train for some time. "Back to the question, what are you doing this late in front of my house?"

"I look for your sister. May I meet her?"

"What business do you have with her?"

"Emm…nothing. I just want to check on her."

Hanabi raises a brow. "She is fine. Go home now."

"Can I meet her? You know she is barely seen at the training ground. Moreover today is Shino's inauguration day as teacher at academy. But Hinata doesn't show up."

"Sis had visited Shino-nii yesterday. She is fine, just have something to do." Hanabi tried to close the gate.

"But—…wait Hanabi" Naruto slipped his foot to hold the gate open. "I want to meet her, please?"

"Why now?! You never care about my sister before!"

"That's not true!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"What have you done for her?"

"I - I….."

"Arrgghhh, don't mess with my sister, Stupid!" Hanabi slams the front gate. She snapped by the moment Naruto put on that hesitant look. She doesn't mad at him, she mad at his reaction. She wonders why he is so slow to respond her sister feeling. If he dislikes her sister, it's okay. As long as he makes it clear. One time he held her sister hand, other time he gazed at her, yet he didn't confirm anything. "That annoying stupid person!"

Of course I care about Hinata. Naruto jumps to the rooftop. He feels uneasy with Hanabi's reaction. Why did Hanabi doubt that? This night is pretty chill actually but Naruto seems to feel hot instead. I better take some walk. Wandering around Konoha seems to be a good idea to ease this feeling. Maybe she mad because I once made her sister nearly died. To think it again, I had not said thank you properly to Hinata. Ah, speaking of that battle,

"Kurama… hei Kurama?"

"Hmm?"

"Hey, when I fought with Pain, did you knock me out so that you could release your full power? I don't remember clearly."

"Nope Kid."

"You didn't?"

"It wasn't me that angry, it was you."

"Me?"

"You snapped when that woman bleed." He stops suddenly. Naruto lands on a lamp post.

"You mean…that was me who released nine-tail power instead of you?"

"Haha of course, you forcefully dragged me out Naruto. I just happy to fight to my heart content. Yet, that was the only time, I never saw you that angry after that. You are really protective to that woman."

His heart beats faster. This warm feeling again. Naruto put his hand on his heart.

"Who is she to you?"

"Wha-What kind of question is that Kurama?"

"What? She is the only one who can make you lost control. She confessed to you right?"

"I haven't answered that confession", said him weakly.

"You make a woman wait? Meh."

"You! It's not like that! I didn't get time to think it through back then, I was so focused on getting Sasuke back and catching Akatsuki!" he paused, "Hinata is the first person that said love to me. She had done so much for me. Yet I know nothing about her. I don't want to take her feeling lightly."

"It doesn't change the fact that you make her wait."

Naruto laughs weakly. "Yes, I'm a terrible man. I want to know her better first Kurama. I had hurt her too much for making her wait. I hope I can meet her more often. Jeez, she is really hard to meet." Naruto then jumps to another lamp post. He make steady leaps from one post to another.

Kurama smirked. "Hey, what if she doesn't have any feeling for you anymore heh?"

He slipped in the fifth lamp post and grumbled, "Shut up!"

xxx

Knock. Knock.

"Miss?"

"Yes, come in". A young housemaid enters her room with kimono in her hand. The kimono is specially designed for the meeting tonight. It is dark red adorned with silver dust in several spot and black obi. "Let me help you put on the kimono Miss Hinata."

"Oh thank you so much."

The kimono just suit Hinata so well. Its dark red color makes her dark blue hair glow in the dark. For finishing touch, Hinata makes tiny braid and pulls it behind to form a small bun. Hinata let loose the rest of her hair. She sets a flower-shaped hairpin to lock the bun. The hairpin is made of several small stones with color of red, purple, and blue. It is a gift from her late friend.

"My my, you are so beautiful Miss."

"Ah, mmm thank you." Said her with pink cheek. Her bashfulness doesn't seem to decrease apparently.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Hiashi appeared in her front door.

"Yes Father. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8 : Nobles

**Hii! This time I introduce a new character to this story, and he is not from Naruto's world. I try to describe him as good as possible, but if you still hard to imagine, I would suggest you to google him. He comes from an anime titled "Saiunkoku Monogatari". I intentionally don't change his look or personality, because I just love him so much. LOL. Okay then, happy reading!**

In Hokage compound, from total of 34 representatives, more than half have arrived. Kakashi welcomes them one by one before the official meeting begin. Many shinobi are patrolling every hour to make sure nothing's wrong.

"Ok guys, get to your position. We will meet again after the meeting. Dismiss."

"Hoaam," Naruto yawned.

"Don't slack off Naruto!" Shikamaru punched him.

"Ouch! This meeting is too boring Shikamaru."

"Just let him be Shikamaru. Let's go inside." Sai and Shikamaru left to the meeting room.

"Wooo waait!"

Meanwhile in the carriage, Hinata and Hiashi are reviewing their plan to counter-attack the Nobles.

"With the death of Shiraisi-san, I am sure they will proposing succession issue as the top priority. As for now, from my informant, these are the families which conducted secret meeting behind our back." Hinata gestured Hiashi to read 4 pages report that laid beside him.

His eyes widen when he counts the families name, "14 of them?"

"Yes. Apparently there are so much who hate us Father." She smiled weakly. "Moreover I heard they nominate Minazuki, of all people, to be the next head of Nobles."

Hiashi sighed. "Are you sure the plan will work Hinata? Will he really come this time?"

"Don't worry Father. He should have received my letter. He _is too late_ to complain." She grinned.

xxx

"Welcome Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama." A young man greets Hiashi and Hinata. "Please this way." That man guides them to the meeting room. Hinata walks behind her father in modest pace. She hung her sight low to the floor, getting lost in her own mind while Hiashi is busy reviewing documents in his hand.

Just right when they pass the garden there are rose petals flying across them. They are swept away by the chill air. A petal lands on her hand. It is passionately red, a favorite color of the person that she has been waiting for.

 _"Hinata." He called to her._

"Father?"

"Yes Hinata?" Hiashi turned around.

"Please go first. I will come afterward." Hinata looked him meaningfully. Hiashi then nods to her and leaves first. He understand when Hinata has that look, it means she needs to be alone.

"I hear you, Sakujun. Now please come out." she said tenderly.

The chill air gets faster. "You look beautiful," a man appeared from a whirl wind. This man is well built and tall. Hinata is only on his chest level. His long red waving hair glow beneath the moon. His skin is smooth without callous or scar. And his dark red eyes slyly pierce to everything they meet. Enchanting is the only word best describe him. And no one actually can blame him for it.

"Stop talking nonsense," Hinata chuckled. "Thank you for coming, Sakujun."

"You actually need to apologize first for falsifying a candidacy letter on my name, Hinata," he teased.

"Come on, don't act as if you don't like to play along. I know you very well."

He smiles cunningly in return. "My representative is already inside, just use him as long as you want. We will talk again later. Good night my Lady." Sakujun disappeared within the wind.

Hinata sighed in relief. Her plan is complete, she steps to the meeting room with full confident. By the time she reaches the room, a servant opens the door and announces her arrival.

"Lady Hyuuga Hinata is arrive."

All the guests stand to honor her. The seats are arranged in u-form with the first row belong to older men and Hokage. There are fourth rows in the room. The last two rows consist of younger men and women who accompany their parents. Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru are in the very last row. They also stand up like the others but their sight are blocked by the guests' headpieces, Naruto stands on his tiptoes to get better view. Shikamaru whisper to Naruto, "Poor Hinata. She will be bored with all the talking, don't you think Naruto?"

"Uh oh, she -,"

Before he could complete his answer the guest in front of him sit back one by one, consequently he now can watch clearly what's in front of him. Naruto's mouth left agape. There she is, sit in the front row between Kakashi and Hiashi, wearing red kimono with a little bit make up. The contrast of her kimono's color make her skin and long glowing hair stand out. Her kimono successfully shows off her good figure which most of the time covered by loose thick jacket. At the same time, Naruto also notices other men gape toward her. It seems he is not the only one affected. _Damn those dirty eyes._

By now, Kakashi is giving welcoming speech. Yet Naruto doesn't give a damn because he is too busy glaring to many guests, telling them indirectly to mind their eyes. After Kakashi finished his speech, Hiashi stands up and walk to the podium. He cough to gather all attention back to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am certain that most of you have heard this news, yet I want to announce it once again as official announcement. From now on, I will act as proxy head of the Hyuuga family," the guest remain calm, as expected. The one who a little bit startled is Naruto, he carefully listens to Hiashi. Hiashi continues, "The position of the Head of the Hyuuga family is succeeded by my eldest daughter, Hinata."

 _She-what?_ Naruto is taken aback. He stares blankly to Hinata. The girl that he looks at doesn't reply his gaze. She remains composed and set her gaze firmly. He then turns his head to his fellows beside him. He thinks Shikamaru and Sai must be shocked too. However their face said the opposite. Shikamaru only closes his eyes, Sai doesn't bother to move a muscle.

"Don't tell me both of you already know about this?" he hissed.

"We do, Naruto." Sai whisper flatly.

"Shikamaru?!" he protested.

"Kakashi told us earlier. Relax Naruto, no one force her to succeed him. Now, please stop whimpering."

An old bearded man from the front row speaks up. He sits across Hinata. "Congratulations Lady Hinata. Hyuuga is sure lucky to have a young talented Head as you."

"Thank you, Lord Osai." She likes this old man. Lord Osai is a wise man with wide knowledge.

"Now fellows Nobles, lets proceed to our discussion. With the death of our previous leader, Lord Shiraisi, I believe we all concerned about who is going to succeed him," the guest nod in unison. "As the election committee, I will lead our discussions to determine the next Leader of Nobles. As for tonight agenda, let's determine the candidates first." Lord Osai explained.

"Lord Osai, we heard rumors that you have received candidacy letter, is it true?" a twenty-something man from the third row asked.

"Yes, it is true Lord Hosaki. I don't expect candidacy letter this soon actually, but I do appreciate it. Thank you for your application, Lord Minazuki." Lord Osai nods to Lord Minazuki.

The said man sits in the second row. He is in his thirty something, with clean shaved face and cocky look. He doesn't mutter a word since his arrival, even when people try to talk to him. He only gives a nod to the guest.

"Although Lord Minazuki has submitted the candidacy letter, I still need all your agreement to approve his application. After all, Lord Minazuki doesn't fit the Leader's criteria that has been set for centuries." Lord Osai reasoned.

"Excuse me Lord Osai," a skinny man with hoarse voice from second row answered him. "But with current condition, I think we must make some adjustments."

"What kind of adjustment, Lord Wabisuke?"

"All of the possible candidates are unfortunately meet a tragic end of life Lord Osai. If we continue the tradition, there will be no possible candidate to choose. Am I right, fellows?" the guest nods again in unison. Most of them put on a thinking face, but then again Hinata knows better it's all just pretending. Half of the guest present hate Hyuuga for whatever reason. And they would willingly do anything to eliminate Hyuuga. Hinata makes a mental note, this Noble family bond is not a bond of trust. It's a bond of order to control Nobles so that they are not becoming greedy.

"But Lord Wabisuke, our custom has stated that Nobles Leader should not engaged in politics nor military matter. Our ancestor set that rules to prevent the Leader to be corrupt." Hiashi said.

"If we stick to that rules Lord Hiashi, then we will have no Leader at all. Or do you have someone in mind that perfectly fit the rules?"

"We can wait. My fellow Nobles, we can wait until the appropriate candidates shows up. Until that time we can appoint a proxy head to do the duties." The guest murmured to each other. The option to wait is also plausible.

"No we can't!" an old woman with high-pitched voice spoke. "If we wait for too long, who knows what will happen to our Nobles bond. We have to take control by ourselves before other person try to harm us."

"We have Konoha shinobi, and other village's shinobi as well, to keep us from harm Lady Kobayashu." Hinata finally said something.

"We don't need any outsider to barge in Lady Hinata. Besides we have more skillful shinobi than them, why wasting our money for something that we can get for free?" this woman shot a repulsion glare to Kakashi and other shinobi in this room.

"That sounds stupid." Hinata blurted out. She doesn't bother to look at her.

"Excuse me?!" Lady Kobayashu glared to her.

"Personal troops will only increase suspicion between us. Don't you learn from our past Lady?" Lady Kobayashu's face redden because holding anger. Hinata goes on, "Please be careful with your words," Hinata's eyes shot her. Despite her cold look, she still maintains a composed tone.

"Don't get harsh like that Lady Hinata. Don't let the air tenses you up." finally Lord Minazuki breaks his silence. He slips a mocking tone in his word.

"This Nobles bond has been run conservatively to this point, this is the right time to bring in a new atmosphere. What's wrong having political status and military power if I can use it to Nobles benefit?"

"Combination of power, wealth and political status can turn even a wise man to be greedy scum, Lord Minazuki," Hinata replied with firm look.

"Only a weak man, Lady Hinata. And I am not a weak man. I've been a great supporter to our bond. Oh please, why don't you trust me?"

To Hinata, Minazuki is the best hater of Hyuuga. He once publically ridiculed Hiashi when he failed to protect his twin brother. There is no way she will let him do as his wish.

"It still around a month after Lord's Shiraisi's death, yet you already propose a succession. Why so hurry if you're not tempted?"

"I am not." This time Lord Minazuki lost his cool. He stands up and look into everyone' face. "Fellow Nobles, let face the truth. Whatever in past, let it be in past. We need to face forward. This bond need a powerful Leader to define our future. We can't forsake our future just because a narrow minded perspective. When we become more powerful, there will be plenty to us in future. My friends, raise your hand if you agree that we need to change the rules." Lord Minazuki rose his own hand. He is followed by Lady Kobayashu and Lord Wabisuke. The rest seem unsure, but one by one the start to raise their hand.

To outer party of Nobles, this meeting is more like a tricky debate between Hyuuga and the Minazuki's party. Shikamaru who observes from the beginning finally open his mouth, "It's not good. Hinata is alone there, she has no backup at all."

 _5 more persons raise their hands._

"What will happen if she lose?" Naruto asked worriedly. He has no clue about Nobles or their world at all.

 _6 persons raise their hands._

"Hyuuga may be respected Naruto, but many people dislike them. They are the oldest family of Konoha since Uchiha are no longer exist. They have skilled shinobi, powerful eyes, and excessively wealthy. If it not for assisting Hokage in war or political matters, Hyuuga will absolutely became the strongest candidate. That's why they are considered the Noble of the Nobles. It's just normal if other nobles envy them, especially Minazuki. If he wins the election, he will definitely want to render Hyuuga powerless."

In total, 24 heads raise their hands. Hyuuga is outnumbered. Minazuki smiles boastfully. He calls Lord Osai to confirm the voting.

"Very well then, if you all are agree to change the rules then I have no reason to reject Lord Minazuki's application." Lord Osai stands up and walks to Lord Minazuki. "Congratulation Lord Minazuki, you are now officially a candidate for the next Leader." The guest applaud him. Lord Minazuki smirks smugly. He gets what he wants. Only one step forward and he will be the next Leader.

"That also means I have to receive another candidacy letter as well," Lord Osai's sudden words put the guest into silent. "Even though he can't make it today, Congratulation to Lord Sakujun as the other official candidate for the next Leader."

Everyone, well except Hinata, flabbergasted.

"He- he submit a candidacy letter?" Lord Subaru hardly mutter his word.

"Yes Lord Subaru. It is so unexpected of him. I first hesitant, but because you all have agreed to change the rules, he is now an appropriate candidate as well." Lord Osai laughed cheerfully. Lord Minazuki and his peer are definitely not happy with this bizarre turns. He gnash his teeth. Across him, Hiashi smiles contentedly.

"Excuse me Lord Osai," a slender man from the third row stands up and comes forward, "I would like to be the candidate as well. I will be ashamed for doing nothing after knowing that even Lord Sakujun himself is nominated." This man has a glistening black eyes. He use a cane to support his foot. His attire is not glamorous as the other heads indicating that he comes from middle-wealthy family.

This time, Hinata let a smile slips her lips.

"Even Lord Takishima?!" a young head blurted out.

Lord Takishima only smiles wholeheartedly.

"Yes, of course Lord Takishima! What a lucky man I am to witness so much spirits in this election. We never have this much candidates before. We'll be happy to have a smart and kind man like you as one of the candidates. Congratulation!" Lord Osai put his hand on his shoulder. The remaining guest, except Hinata, Hiashi and Kakashi, stands up and claps their hand. They surround Lord Takishima and Lord Minazuki to give their support.

Even in the middle of crowd, Lord Takishima catches Hinata's eyes. He whispers to her quietly, with friendly expression.

"You got me, Lady."

xxx

"Well done Hinata," Hiashi praised her. She just smiles in response.

"I see. So you only use Lord Sakujun as bait to Lord Takishima." Kakashi chimed in.

"From now on, I will be counting on you Hokage-sama. Please keep Lord Takishima safe."

"Leave it to me. Nah Hiashi, let's talk some more in my office. Hinata you don't mind if Naruto walk you home, do you?" He called Naruto who is escorting a young guest.

The said girl only blush and hide her pink face. Hiashi is a bit irked with the idea that Naruto will walk her daughter in the middle of night.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, can you escort Hinata home? Hiashi and I have something to discuss."

"Of course."

"Actually no need for that Hokage," Hiashi cut in. "I can tell my servant to pick Hinata up." He glared to Naruto.

"Don't worry Hiashi-sama, Hinata is safe with me," Naruto replied him fretfully. He stands closer to Hinata. _This old man is really too much._ "Very well then, let's go home Hinata!" before Hiashi could be more annoying, Naruto unconsciously grabs her wrist and drags her out.

"What a lively youngster," Kakashi commented to irritate Hiashi more.


	9. Chapter 9 : Don't hold it again

_Italic_ _à_ _Hinata's mind_

 ** _Bold italic_** ** _à_** ** _Naruto's mind_**

xxx

"Naruto?"

"Jeezzz. Your father is really too much Hinata. What's wrong with him?! He never speak nice to me," he groaned. Naruto basically grumbles since the very first step they left the Hokage compound. He keeps on complaining about Hiashi's strict and intimidating behavior toward him on every occasion, no matter what he does. "He glares to me every time I barge into Hokage office, and still glares even though I knock the door. He always try to get me the most troublesome mission..." and so on. Behind him, Hinata's attempt to make him stop is futile, her voice is drowned by his loud grumble.

 _It's bad._ Hinata is literally pulled by Naruto. She has trouble to set the same pace as him as the kimono limits her movement. They have been walking the wrong way. It's kind of funny to look a grown man gets so infuriated by her father more-of-a normal-than-an insult-behavior. Yes, Naruto that she knows has grown to be a very fine man, his look easily attracts so many young girls' hungry eyes. He has turned the table on them, when everyone used to pay no attention at all on him. But what they miss is that Naruto is still the boy she met when she was five, he may grows in height but still has a bad temper like a kid. _No one know you better than me._ Her eyes drawn to his back. She can feels his hand now grips her hand tighter, to the point that slightly hurt her, yet she doesn't mind at all. _It's not good. If you keep on holding me like this, I will misunderstand Naruto._

 ** _Shit. Why am I getting nervous like this?_** Looks like his nonstop babbling is a result from his panic brain. There are too much words to process at once. He originally want to ask Hinata so many questions but all those question now mixed with each other. It gets worse when his heart beats faster, his pitiful brain seems can't handle this at once.

 ** _"You are sweating kid," Kurama makes fun of him._**

 ** _"Shut up!"_**

 ** _"Poor that woman. She falls in love with useless man."_**

 ** _A vein popped in Naruto's head. "Just leave us alone, Kurama!"_**

"Naruto. Naruto?!" a worried voice of Hinata brought him back to reality. Naruto stops at once and turns around.

"Yes Hinata? Is everything fine?" he sound concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. But I think we just miss the junction to my house, for the second time." She adds the last part with lower voice.

"Aahh, really?" he reasons lamely. **_I must have drowned too deep in my mind._** Naruto looks around, Hinata is right, they are not even getting closer to her house. He has led Hinata to the opposite direction. "Oops, my bad. Mmmm, shall we take the other route then? We can pass by the park this way."

"Ah it's okay actually. By the way Naruto, mmm…."

"Hmm?"

"You-your hand…" Hinata hides her red face under her bang's shadow.

Naruto slid down his gaze to the said hand. His face redden in instant. He mentally curses himself. **_I don't realize…_** He then let go of Hinata's hand and awkwardly laugh to himself.

"I'm sorry for troubling you. Actually I'm fine by myself, so you can go now. I might have ruin your plan tonight," she mumbled to herself. She hangs her head low.

"What are you talking about Hinata? It's not okay at all for a woman to walk alone in the middle of night."

"It's alright Naruto, I don't want to trouble you. I'm a kunoichi, so I can take care of-"

"Who said I feel troubled?"

She smiles faintly. "Kiba told me you promised him to spare after the meeting. Don't you need to meet him by now?"

"Kiba can wait."

"I really can go home alone Naruto, we are within the village, nothing will hurt me. So it's really okay," she explains softly.

"No way," he can't help but to raise his voice. "Hinata, I say I will escort you home, period."

She sighs helplessly. _Why don't you get it?_ Hinata still refuses to meet his eyes. He carefully scans her expression. She has her guard up, her knuckles tense up. _ **There she is again, bottling up her emotions.**_ In Naruto's eyes right now, Hinata is not a kunoichi nor a noble heiress. She is simply a woman. He met her for the first time when he was five, when she was nearly bullied. That little girl was crying while he was got beaten. Yes, she used to cry easily back then in the academy. She was considered weak. And now, with her small shoulder she carries heavy burden for becoming the Head of Hyuuga at very young age. Seeing her, Naruto can't fight the urge to touch her. His right hand moves forward and rest peacefully on top of her head.

Hinata's heart skips a beat. She looks up with shocked look. Their eyes finally meet. His bright blue eyes tenderly look into her.

"If you're sad, come to me. If you're mad, come to me. If you're happy, come to me. Basically whatever you feel, you can share it with me. Don't hold everything inside anymore Hinata, you can count on me." He maintains their eye contact, or more correctly, deepen his gaze. This time he speaks with heavier voice, "Thank you for always be there. It means so much for me."

Her lips trembling. Her heart swelling. _Naruto-_

Crack.

"Who is right there?!" she instantaneously shouts and activates her Byakugan when they hear the voice of cracked branch. Naruto instinctually shields her body behind his back. Her Byakugan scan their surroundings, she spots three person behind the trees less than ten meters from their current spot. They are short and have weak chakra system. _Wait, kids? at this hour?_

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Naruto shouts. He is about to pull out his kunai.

"Wait Naruto," Hinata stops his hand then moves to Naruto's right side. "Get out kids. What are you doing at this hour?"

From behind the trees, the kids shyly come out. There are students from the academy, probably nine or ten years old. Two of them are boys. They walks closer to Naruto and Hinata with scared face. They already know kids should not be around training field at this hour.

"Please don't tell our Mommy," the girl pleads.

With soft voice Hinata replies the girl, "What are you doing here this late?"

"We are training for tomorrow test Lady Hinata," the boy with brown hair answers timidly.

"Test?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, tomorrow we have to spar with other team Naruto-nii. We don't want to lose," the green haired boy answers.

"But it's nearly midnight Kids, you should sleep by this hour."

"But Lady Hinata, we are bad with our taijutsu. If we are not training hard we will definitely lose. Pleeaseee, Naruto-nii pleaseee?!"

They surround Naruto and plead with all their might. **_Sly kids, they know I will not be able to reject._** "Hinata, how about we teach them some moves? Then we can sent them home after that."

"They are already worn out Naruto," Hinata points to the scratches in their faces. She kneels in front of them, so she can look them directly. "Kids, I understand your feeling, but if you exhaust yourself tonight, you will not have energy left for tomorrow."

"But our friend will make fun of us if we lose."

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder, "How will you win if you have exhausted first? What Shino has told you about sparring?"

"To explore our strength?"

"Then, which part of it mention that you have to win?"

"mmmm, none?"

"Sparring is all about offense and defense. It's not about a one-time winning. A true winner is someone who learns the most from his/her mistakes. You know what I mean, kids?"

"Hai Lady," the kids answer together. "Well, you will not tell our Mommy right?" the girl asks again.

They stare hopefully to Hinata. She stands back and smiles friendly to them.

"I will. You are still underage to train without your parent's permission."

 ** _"And I thought she will let them pass."_**

 ** _"You eavesdropping Kurama?"_**

 ** _"Can't help it. Who knows you are pretty good with words."_**

 ** _"Fuck."_**

 ** _"Being strict yet delicate at the same time, this woman is really something, kid."_**

 ** _"Yes. She is." Naruto stares proudly to her._**

"Well then, I promise to come by to watch your sparring tomorrow."

"Really Naruto-nii?"

"Yes, of course. Shall we go home now? It's getting chilly here."

"Haiii."

Naruto and Hinata end up walked them home one by one. Hinata did tell their parents that they stealthily went out at night, but she advised them not to get angry to their children. What supposed to be a 20 minutes walking has become more than an hour. It's already midnight when they reach Hinata's front gate.

"And your father will glare to me again tomorrow for walking you home this late."

"He doesn't mean harm. Thank you Naruto, I will go inside then."

"See you soon, Hinata."

Naruto leaves after Hinata closes the gate. He leisurely walks home. His heart is so light. And he feels surprisingly refreshed. He stares to his palm. This palm that has wrapped around Hinata's hand several times. **_It's nice to hold her hand._**

xxx

"Welcome home, Miss." A young maid greets her cheerfully.

"Has Father returned, Haruka?"

"Not yet Miss. Do you want to take a bath right now?"

"No, not yet. I've something left to do. I'll prepare the bath myself. You can sleep, Haruka. Thanks for waiting."

"I'll be back to my room then. Good night, Miss."

"Good night."

Hinata walks to her room. She needs to review all the mission report from Anbu. She also needs to prepare some drafts for upcoming Hyuuga family meeting. And also…

 ** _"If you're sad, come to me. If you're mad, come to me. If you're happy, come to me. Basically whatever you feel, you can share it with me. Don't hold everything inside anymore Hinata, you can count on me."_**

She needs to think about it too. It'll be a long night. She is not even halfway when she feels certain chakra flowing from her room. _There he is. Maybe it will be more than a long night._

Hinata slides open the door.

"Welcome to Hyuuga Manor, Sakujun."

The said man turns his head and smiles. "Your garden is splendid as always, Hinata." Sakujun sits comfortably facing the flower garden behind Hinata's room.

"Thank you. Would you like a cup of tea? Seems like we will have so much to talk."

"Yes, please."

A moment later, Hinata is back with a tray in her hand. She makes him his favorite, which is blooming tea. As a hostess, it is her duty to serve her guest with the best hospitality. Hinata then sits beside him, with the tray between them.

"As you wish, Takishima Suoh finally participates in this bothersome business. Can I withdraw now?"

"Not yet. Be patient for a little more Sakujun, he needs our back up for the next meeting. And please, make sure to show up."

He hid his wicked smile behind his fan. "I would love to see their funny shocked face. Just a little more and those rat will be under my feet."

"As long as you don't kill them that's fine by me." Hinata takes her cup of tea, she stares to the flower in the middle of the cup. "Sakujun, about the other thing I asked you, have you found any trace?"

Sakujun closes his fan, he gazes deeply to the rose in his left hand. "I just came back from the prison. I ran some test to the shinobi who attacked you."

"And?"

He looks to Hinata. "Hinata, their memories are wiped." There is a pause between them. Hinata slowly digest this new information. "Not just a fragment, but all of them."

"What?!"

"The mind barrier set on their heads only exist to distract us. Those rogue shinobi didn't lock their memories, _someone else did_."

"Oh God," she speaks powerlessly. "Do you able to retrieve the memories?"

Sakujun closes his eyes then shakes his head. "That's beyond my power, Hinata."

She sighs dejectedly. "Great. I've to find another way then."

"Actually, there is something that bug my mind." His attention is completely directed to the rose.

"Hmm?"

"This is not the ordinary mind sealing jutsu."

"Yes, we already know that. It's more powerful than Yamanaka's jutsu."

"Like Sharingan, Byakugan, or my power, the jutsu is inherited by birth of the new clan members."

"Yes, we know that too."

"And as far as I could remember, the clan who possess this jutsu is no longer exist, Hinata."

Hinata blinks twice. "You know where the jutsu come from?"

"A small clan near Mt. Tsuba, two weeks travel from Konoha. I was there when the entire village burned down. No one survived, well that's what we knew back then."

"Burn-burned down?"

"The Third sent my team to visit the clan for a mission. Apparently there were disunity among the clan members. By the second time we visited, there were civil war. The village was completely wiped out."

"But miraculously someone has managed to survive," Hinata concludes slowly.

"Exactly. I'm very sure we are dealing with this Tsuba clan member right now." He smiles lightly.

 _At least we know who we are dealing with. Although Nobles has this person's help to kill Nobisuke, Shiraisi and Hagane, this person also attacked me who has no interest in Leader position. Why? What is the real motive?_

Putting back her cup to the tray, she stands up and walk to the flower garden. "Shinji?" Hinata called to her fellow Anbu member.

A man in full Anbu attire appears before her eyes. "Captain. Sakujun-sama."

"Been a while, Shinji." Sakujun greets him.

"Shinji, do you find something from Nobles' manor?"

"Nothing special, Captain. We checked all their family tree, personal keeping, business transaction even health record, but nothing lead to rogue shinobi."

"We will extend the scope of investigation then. Seek their maid's, servant's, business partners', doctor's houses, basically everyone whom they are familiar with. Our answer must be somewhere between those places."

"Hai."

"I will get some shinobi to help. Report to me immediately when you get something."

"Hai."

"Thank you. You may leave."

"Interesting. First Kyuubi, Uchiha massacre, and then Third Hokage was killed by his own pupil, Anbu Root, Pain, Madara and now a mysterious person of Tsuba clan. This cursed village never fail to amuse me."

"It's not cursed, do remember that this village is your home too."

Sakujun is not listening. "Can I have more of your tea? It's delicious as always."

She shoots him an annoyance glare. "One last cup, after this you have to go back to your quarter."

"Your welcome, I take this as your gratitude."

xxx

Around the same time in Shikamaru's room, the black haired shinobi stares intensely at his ceiling. His hair is freed from the tight lock. Frown appears in his face. Right after the meeting concluded, Kakashi asked Shikamaru to join him and Hiashi. He handed him another task.

-Flashback-

"From tomorrow on you will watch Lord Takishima and make sure that he is safe."

"Can't you find another shinobi? I already have a damn meeting to take care of." He complained.

"You really don't want this mission?"

"Nope."

"I will give you holiday when you finish this mission."

"NO." He glared at him. Shikamaru really wanted to punch his Hokage. He would not succumb that easily. A short holiday for two troublesome task? Not worth at all. "Go find anyone else." Shikamaru turned on his heel toward the door.

"I'll send you on two weeks diplomatic mission to Suna if you take the job, how? "

He stopped in the doorway, cursing himself. "What I need to do?"

Kakashi smirked widely watching his reaction. He really glad he knew Shikamaru's soft spot. "You can pick someone to accompany you in this mission, pick anyone you want."

"Alright, I'll ask Cho-"

"Wait, I think pick between Sai or Naruto actually, since they already familiar with the Nobles. Yes, you can pick freely between two of them." He smiled happily.

 _Fuck._

-End of flashback-

"Guess I have no other choice then."

xxx-xxx

 **finally! after so long finally i can post a new chapter! college really doesn't spare me, so sorry guys for the wait. I spent these last week editing the earlier chapter, i added more details. i have uploaded the new version too, go check it if you want. well, i am in the middle of finishing this story. but i think it will be sometime before i can post the following chapter. i want to hear your opinion, please. my brain get so much idea i hardly keeping this story from it's original plot. thank you though for keeping up with me. hope you enjoy the story. see ya!**


End file.
